Lies and betrayal
by Truestrike
Summary: Keina- a warrior who is tossed into the life of a grey warden following in the footsteps of her ancestors, how will she fit into the wardens and his companions lives? Will she be accept the tasks ahead of her or run from her duty? Follow her adventures at the wardens side as they battle to stop the blight before it truly begins


**Okay- well here it is chapter one. Meet Kiena and her family- this is the beginning of her tale, I hope you enjoy! remember writings just for fun ;) **

_**Chapter one- the offer**_

The silver haired warrior ran fast, her heart pounding hard in her chest- late! she was so late!

Her father was going to kill her! Every footstep she made chinked, her daggers clacking against her armour, her arrows jangling in her quiver as she pushed passed an elven maid throwing open the door and bursting into the brimming hall instantly cringing coming to an immediate halt as the entirety of the room turned to look at her all whispering amongst themselves.

she grimaced realising that she still wore her armour... In a mad rush she'd forgotten to cover her tracks- Now her mother would kill her! Shit!

She straightened herself out and brushed her hair back behind her ear, her heart rate slowing as she looked around taking note of those within, she frowned at the lack of her parents- of her sister... What was going on? And why were all the nobles staring at her like that!

"Lady Kiena" instantly she glanced to the wizened old man to her side, he approached her quickly and motioned to the door she had just burst through tugging her along "where have you been?"

She blushed deeply and cleared her throat "no where in particular" training? Shooting deer? Sparring with the guards? All of these would end in a scolding but judging by the way her tutor frowned he'd already guessed. He knew her far too well.

"The schedule has been changed- something of urgency has come up"

"Like what?" She pressed with a smirk, this meeting of nobility was all her mother had banged on about for the past month, their youngest daughter was to find a suitor- her father hated the idea he'd always told her to be true to herself and let her find her own path in this world for life was too short but mother on the other hand thought it was practical for someone of their stature to marry into a family just as high as their own.

"Your father is being called away" he shook his head sadly "he will explain more- he requested to see you before he set off"

Kiena frowned and began to run heading through the stoney passages of the estate to her parents quarters.

She came to a slow and entered in, her family instantly turning to her "father I-"

He waved a dismissive hand and smiled at her, sliding his sword into the sheath on his hip, his silver armour gleamed the griffonic pattern bold "ahh bonny lass- there you are!"

"Father I'm sorry I got caught up and-"

"Hey now- my fierce warrior has nothing to be sorry for" he walked to her slowly and ran a hand through her tousled silver hair the strands falling over her glinting crystal eyes, he seemed deep in thought, "the wardens have called for me- it was a quick decision my dear girl, made very hastily"

She smirked at this as her father walked away back to his wife nodding to her, "you're fighting with the king then?" Kiena pressed "at Cailan's side- that would be a battle worth participating in" she grinned "good luck father"

"That It is" he smiled looking to his family proudly, his daughters were two entirely different beings all together although there age was only a year apart- He frowned slightly... Of course there was many reasons for that.

one a feisty, fearless creature that hungered for battle as much as any man he'd ever met, dressed in chain mail her hair wild, her weapons sharp, she craved for adventure living within the walls of a castle all her life near enough killed her.

the other however was a picture of serenity following after her mother, she was about as fearsome as a nug with the screaming aura of nobility, she was made to be the right hand of some fine noble ruling over the land dressed in finest silk with the standing of royalty, his wife had no luck forging his other daughter in this manner however, she'd always stay tenaciously lethal.

"fighting alongside the crown just as my father and his father before him" he cleared his throat and motioned to his gentler daughter "Ira, you take care of your mother and the estate won't you? Keep the people happy?" He looked the slightest bit worried, their father had an unnatural way of guarding his emotions it was hard to gather how he was feeling.

the blonde smiled sweetly and nodded "of course father- what with the guards, i'll make sure nothing happens the lands will be protected at all times, you can count on it"

"'Atta lass" he looked to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder his face sincere, "Lorna- I promise this will be over soon enough, we'll return home in one piece I promise"

Kiena frowned slightly as her mother bowed her head and nodded softly 'we'll?' What was the we all about?

"Adrian- you come back home safe you hear me"

"Of course my love" he kissed her head softly "I think- I should go and introduce her to our guest, yes?"

She bowed again defeated "why must we give up a child Adrian- she's... What if she doesn't make it back I can't lose-"

"You're not going to" he swore "she'll Be fine"

Her mother walked to her slowly and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders, her dark hazel eyes boring into her own, "you've got a chance to do what you've always wanted child- no matter how hard I tried I could never subdue that bloodthirsty side of you, you're wild by nature" she bowed her head low "I will miss you Kiena- you will be in my thoughts and in my prayers.I beg of you stay safe- for everyone's sake"

Kiena stood and frowned deeper now, was she going somewhere? Was she going to fight? "Mother I- "

"Sister" she flashed her eyes to the blonde who crossed the gap between them "when this is over you'll come home- I refuse to say goodbye to you, You'll always be in my heart give those ba-" she stopped and cleared her throat softly leaning in to whisper into the warriors ear "just come home in one piece"

kiena nodded slightly still confused, her father motioned to her as he began to walk toward the doors "Come Kiena- I want you to meet someone"

The silver haired girl nodded and followed after her father, her led her to the library and stepped inside. Kiera looked to the man who stood within and arched an eyebrow, he-like her father-wore the armour of a warden, his hair strapped back into a ponytail, his face sincere.

"Ahh- Kiena- the last time I saw you, you were nought but a baby, it's a pleasure to see the fine young woman you've become" his voice was deep and authoritative it oddly made her want to stand to full attention, she resisted the urge and nodded smiling softly.

"Lassy- this is Duncan, he's the warden recruiter" her father explained slowly.

Duncan bowed to her in greeting "I came here for the aid of your father- however when I arrived last night I couldn't help but watch you fighting with the guards"

She bowed her head, her father chuckling "you're not in trouble lass, even your mother knows of your late night runnings- we simply chose to pretend we didn't, it near enough gave her a heart attack seeing the cuts and bruises"

Duncan laughed softly "you're talented, very talented. the word from the guards is that your swordsmanship outmatches any of theirs, and your a dab hand with a bow" he arched an eyebrow "as I noted this morning on my tour of the castle grounds"

Kiena nodded glancing to her father, who smiled at her, his deep brown eyes boring into her face, "I train hard- always have, my father taught me all I know, it's practical to be able to defend yourself what with our status. the attempts to take over have been sufficient enough to put everyone under pressure especially with the war that's waging around us"

He nodded at this, "very well put child" he glanced to Adrian who stared at his daughter proudly swallowing hard, "The wardens are in dire need of new recruits what with the impending war storming ever closer-"

"Are you recruiting me?" She pressed quickly cutting him off "to become a warden?"

"I am" he watched the smile etch onto her lips, "do you fully understand what this means?"

She nodded, "I understand the sacrifice necessary to come into the order" she stated sternly determination in her voice "and I accept the offer"

He smiled at her, "Then I hereby conscript you into the wardens ranks Kiena" he looked to Adrian then back to her "we should set off as soon as possible, I have other matters to attend to once I escort you to ostagar"

"I am ready Duncan" her father stated with a sharp nod

"As am I" she bowed silver hair spilling from her loose bobble

"If there is anyone you wish to say goodbye to- now is your final chance" he warned

Kiena shook her head and folded her arms across her chest, "there is no one- allow me to grab my pack and I will meet you at the stables"

"Very well"

Kiena instantly turned and walked to her chambers.

Her a warden! Following in the footsteps of her ancestors it was surreal... The warrior quickly gathered up her equipment and clothing, stuffing them into a pack before jogging back through the building and exiting through the main hall.

Her footsteps quick as she headed toward the stables.

She rounded into them, Duncan and her father having a rather intense discussion "don't you think it's time-" the warrior ducked back and stood against the stable wall a frown on her face as the conversation unfolded.

"Never- that child is mine. What does it matter now, we are the only thing she's ever known- she is my blood-"

"Adrian- come now is it so bad?"

"It will destroy everything- do you know how many secrets we told, how many lies to-" he stopped and sighed "Lorna is cut up enough- I won't hurt her like that again"

Kiena frowned, what were they going on about? Her mind hissed

"She was very young nothing but a baby- can't remember a thing... And That's the way it will stay"

"It explains how nimble she is- they're skilled hunters and she looks-"

"Duncan- I made the right decision, I am not ashamed in how I acted, or what I did and Lorna loves her deeply"

there was a long pause, "I trust in your judgment my friend- this way she has standing amongst society"

"Exactly- I... even with noble ties they'd never accept her knowing the truth, both worlds would turn against her she'd have nothing and lose everything she holds dear why destroy her world?"

Kiena cleared her throat and walked into the stables, instantly they ceased their hushed discussion "are you ready?" Duncan asked softly looking from her.

"I am" she headed to a horse in which they'd already saddled up and climbed atop, gripping the reins tightly giving the horse a soft spur on to make him walk, her father and Duncan quickly following suit that conversation still resting heavily on her mind.


End file.
